This invention belongs to the field of agricultural chemistry, and provides new herbicides, herbicidal methods and herbicidal compositions.
Since the discovery of 2,4-D in the 1940's, research in herbicides has been conducted at a high pitch and with excellent results in many fields. Herbicides are now in demand and in wide use for killing and controlling weeds growing in cropland, and also for the control of unwanted vegetation of all kinds, such as on fallow land and industrial property.
Paraquat, 1,1'-dimethyl-4,4'-bipyridinium ion, usually used as the dichloride, is an excellent quick-acting contact herbicide. It is chemically quite remote from the compounds of the present invention.